siren_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoe Ohta
is a minor character featured in Forbidden Siren 2. The daughter of Tsuneo Ohta and a resident of Yamijima Island, she is involved with a mob of fishermen chasing Kanae and Shu Mikami, acting as a secondary leader of sorts, with her father commanding them. However, she is among the population of the island who disappear after a red tsunami engulfs the land. Personality Tomoe's personality can mainly be summed up as vain; she tends to complain about losing her hair comb and wishes to recover it. This can be evidenced by her talk of wanting to find it again when she is a Dog Yamibito. However, she is also very loyal towards her father, which means that she is willing to protect him and agree with him. Her loyalty to following the rules laid out by her ancestors in the Ohta family result in her being very aggressive towards Kanae and later Yuri, due to correctly believing them to be agents of the "Ancient Beings". Biography Born in Yamijima, as the daughter of an influential man on the island, she was raised with the affection of her father and those around her since she was small, and had the personality of a selfish and freewheeling princess that aspired to live in the city. Tomoe followed the traditions of the Ohta family; in the case of Kanae, a woman she already disliked, never be tricked by figures who are allied with "the Ancient Ones", Mother and Otoshigo. Noting Kanae's weakness to sunlight, she saw that the young woman was an avatar working for Mother. One night, Tsuneo and Tomoe held a meeting with the island's fishermen. Going along with their traditional beliefs, they decided to go after Kanae and see to it that she is captured for trying to set Mother free. With the plan set forth, Tomoe was absent at the fishermen's raiding of the Mikami household to catch Kanae murdering Ryuhei Mikami. However, she found and attacked Kanae, who was with the young Shu Mikami. The fishermen surrounded them, but the ground collapsed, sending the two into the water. Tsuneo claimed that "it's over", before the sound of a wailing siren—Mother's scream—was heard, and a red tidal wave covered the island, sending everyone on it to a false reality resembling it. After the red tidal wave, Tomoe became dazed, and eventually ran into Mamoru Itsuki and Yuri Kishida, mistaking Yuri for Kanae before the two manage to run away from her. Hours later, she faced a group of shiryo, spirits that worked for Otoshigo. Running away from them, she fell off a height and was impaled by an antennae, dying a painful death. Eventually, she was resurrected as a shibito when a shiryo possessesd her. In this state, she went to the Bright Win ferry, a ship from 1986 that disappeared and came to the island due to a fold in time caused by the tsunami. Making her way to the ferry, Shibito Tomoe ran into Yorito Nagai, a private in the Self-Defense Japanese military. In order to make his way around the ferry, Yorito defeated the vain shibito. Moments before the seven seals containing Mother could be broken, she went to the Amusement Park, again encountering Mamoru and Yuri, who were in the process of breaking said seals. Likewise, she was incapacitated. Luckily for her, she left the area before the Yamirei, Mother's spawn, can attack her fellow shibito. At some point, possibly during the battle between the shibito and yamirei, her body was taken over by the yamirei, transforming her into a Yamibito. She returned to the Bright Win, and by the time Mamoru arrived with the intention of wiping out all yamirei and yamibito he can find, her yamimrei-possessed body had completed its evolution, turning her into a Dog Yamibito. In this state, she wandered into the engine room, talking to herself about what it could be like to visit the mainland, and missing her hair comb that her father bought for her as a present. Mamoru, following his mission as part of his own form of redemption, defeats Dog Yamibito Tomoe, rendering her unconscious. Her final appearance was at Spider's Thread, making a home for herself. Mamoru once again confronted her, this time with Ikuko Kifune by his side. Mamoru wielded Tomoe's Mekkoju branch, reserved for her at birth. Upon her defeat once again, the branch enveloped her body, turning it into a tree, thus ensuring that her spirit goes to Heaven in peace, like with her father shortly before her. Gallery Archives= |-|Screenshots= Tomoe_uryuga_forest.jpg|00:00/Yamijima Island/Uryuga Forest |-|Misc= Ohta_family_picture.png|Archive image of Tsuneo and Tomoe Ohta Tomoe_ohta's_hair_ornament.png|Archive image of Tomoe's hair ornament Tomoe_tbs.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Siren 2 Characters